


Things are awkward in the Pottery Barn

by Sonny_Westbrooks, ZroyBefron



Series: Guys like us are cool in The Arcade [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is dead btw, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, I mean its not important in this one shot but it is later on, Jeremy and Evan both work at Pottery Barn and are awkward teens, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZroyBefron/pseuds/ZroyBefron
Summary: “Jeremy you can’t just pick broken glass up with your hands!” Evan screeched. “Thats dangerous! Let me grab the broom!” he quickly scrambled off to the back of the store. Jeremy however, didn’t stop picking the glass up and managed to get it all safely into the trash before Evan arrived back with the broom. “You could of hurt yourself…” he said softly, sitting the broom and pan to the side.





	Things are awkward in the Pottery Barn

Jeremy could have sworn he had heard Evan Hansen’s name somewhere once before. He couldn’t ever quite pin where though. When he’d been hired by Pottery Barn the manager told him that he would be working the same shift and area with Evan so Evan wasn’t as stressed out with everything. Jeremy didn’t find any problem with this, until he realized there was kinda a big problem with this.   
  
What are you meant to do when both of you have social anxiety and neither of you know how to ask the other for any kind of help? Jeremy asked himself this question quite often whenever he did need help from Evan. He would try to walk up to him, asking him where something was, but as he tried some fear grew inside him and he started to sweat and really maybe this wasn’t a good idea. So then Jeremy backed off and decided he would find where the thing was on his own.   
  
Eventually one day Jeremy decided to draw the line and finally talk to Evan. He strode up with confidence to the other, but not knowing what to say, it just kinda turned into an awkward situation with him staring down at Evan and Evan awkwardly fiddling with something because he wasn’t quite sure what was happening.   
  
Before things could get any more awkward Jeremy quickly picked up the closest lamp and grinned, “He Evan! Look at this lamp, pretty cool looking right?”    
  
“Uhm...yeah...cool…” Evan didn’t make eye contact in fear of Jeremy attempting to do something else he wasn’t really aware of.   
  
“You know what else is cool?” Jeremy hummed, “Maybe us getting along and actually communicating?”   
  
“Uh...y-yeah...I guess.” Evan was confused, why was Jeremy talking to him again? He haddn’t really seen any reason to talk with him unless he needed help and Jeremy never seemed to actually need any sort of help. Now here he was, not for help, but just to talk? “Maybe you should put that lamp down before yo-”   
  
There was a crash. Evan flinched, he didn’t want to open his eyes and see the damage. If the manager found out he would be fired for sure. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked down and-   
  
“Jeremy you can’t just pick broken glass up with your hands!” Evan screeched. “Thats dangerous! Let me grab the broom!” he quickly scrambled off to the back of the store. Jeremy however, didn’t stop picking the glass up and managed to get it all safely into the trash before Evan arrived back with the broom. “You could of hurt yourself…” he said softly, sitting the broom and pan to the side.   
  
“Yeah I-right...shit sorry about that Evan.” Jeremy stuttered, “That was totally my fault, I swear I’ll pay for it once I have the money. And the glass thing I uh..I mean it's not like I haven’t hurt myself with something like that before.” He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, “Again, sorry. I got nervous and I guess my palms got sweaty and it just kinda slipped.”   
A beat of silence and then Evan was laughing. Jeremy followed, relieved the boy seemed okay rather than upset with him. “Honestly thats just...that is something I would do. Its okay Jeremy really just maybe we should not mess with the lamps anymore while we’re nervous.” He snorted.   
  
Jeremy nodded, “Yeah, sorry. I’ll be sure to do that next time.”   
  
“What do you plan to do on your lunch break? I know this really nice sandwich place close by, we can go together.” Evan offered, “I normally just go alone since there isn’t really anyone here that likes me much.”   
  
“Sounds awesome.” Jeremy grinned. Mission ‘stop being awkward with Evan’ accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover AU known as 'The Arcade!AU'  
> There is no angst  
> No one is hurt  
> I mean theres a tiny bit of angst later on but blink and its missed
> 
> My tumblr is @Bi-Evan my guys


End file.
